Noah-Sem 3: Destruction of The Multiverse
They're back! Sem and Noah team up once again. This time, it's a crossover between Noah 10: Super Matrix and 3.10: The Last Generation. Plot The Bronze was flying through space. Inside, Sem was sitting at the dinner table, eating a snack. Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside, and the Bronze started shaking. Sem fell off of his chair, and his snack fell on his head. Eden came running. (Eden): Something happened outside! You gotta check it out! (Sem): I was eating, but fine. Sem ran to the nearest window, and transformed into Phase. He phased through the window, and looked around to see where the explosion was. While he didn't found the site of the explosion, he did see a purple black hole (A purple hole?) in the distance. Sem flew over to it, but suddenly he heard another sound. A purple lightning bolt came out of the purple hole and hit the Bronze. A small black hole appeared in the middle of the Bronze, and the Bronze started being sucked into the black hole. (Sem): OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sem flew over to the Bronze, but before he reached it, he got cut off by the purple trail of some sort of fast moving entity. It came out of a portal, and quickly entered another one. (Sem): Huh? Sem accidentally flew into a portal in his confusion. A bright white flash, and suddenly he was back in space, but the portals and the Bronze were gone. Sem looked off into the distance, and there he saw... Earth. Sem stared at it for a moment, pinched himself, but it was not a dream. Sem quickly flew over to Earth, and landed in Weirdsville. He detransformed, and started walking around. (Sem): Wait a minute... Something's missing. Sem eventually reached Weirdsville University, where he saw Noah through a window. (Sem): Is that Noah!? Of course... That portal must have brought me to Noah's dimension! Sem transformed into Nutbuzzer, and climbed up to the window. Noah was sitting in class, with something moving around in his backpack. Sem opened up the window, and climbed through it. It wasn't long until someone noticed him and screamed. (Person): AH! A MONSTER! The person ran for the door, and others stood back as well. (Teacher): Segurason! Do something! (Noah): Got it! Noah transformed into Heatblast. (Noah): Stop right there! Sem detransformed. (Sem): Hold your horses, Segurason. We need to talk. (Noah): Sem? Oh my god, what happened to your arm!? (Sem): I said, we need to talk! Noah detransformed, and Sem took Noah outside. (Noah): Spill. (Sem): My arm got bit off by a Vulpimancer, I met the creator of the DNAtrix, he made this new arm, and Earth exploded in some sort of terrorist attack. Me and Xion escaped, we met a Kineceleran at a bar who told us she was the last survivor of the Kineceleran race because Kinet blew up as well and she also rescued the last survivors of Sonorosia, Viscosia and Khoros. Now we fly around space in a ship called the Bronze and do our superhero duty. (Noah): Wow. That was long. (Sem): Yeah. Look, I got here because some sort of purple black hole attacked the Bronze, and some guy went from one portal to another, and I got sucked into one of those portals, and now I'm here. I dunno why he went from my dimension to yours, but the point is that I think he's in this dimension. (Noah): Do you think he's attacking dimensions? (Sem): Could be. I mean, he hasn't attack this place yet, but- Sem was interrupted by an explosion coming from outside. (Noah): I think that came from the courtyard! Noah and Sem ran to the courtyard. In the courtyard was another purple black hole, floating in the sky. (Sem): It's back!? (Noah): Something is definitely attacking universes. Suddenly, out of the purple black hole came a red Chronian, Eon's species. (Chronian): FOOLISH HEROES! I won't stop until ALL the dimensions in the multiverse are DESTROYED! My king shall RULE! (Noah): And who is this "king"? (Chronian): NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! The Chronian shot a powerful time ray at our heroes. They both dodged it by rolling into opposite directions. Noah transformed. (Noah): Eatle! Sem transformed into Ninjbot, and teleported up to the Chronian. Sem punched him in the face multiple times, and then kicked downwards, where Noah grabbed him and ate him. However, the Chronian shot a beam inside of Noah's mouth. Eatle turned to stone, and collapsed. Noah fell out of the dust. He quickly got back on his feet and turned into Diamondhead. The Chronian shot another time ray at him, but he was immune. (Noah): Diamond doesn't age! Noah shot diamonds at the Chronian, but he dodged them by summoning a shield made out of time energy. (Chronian): I don't have time for you idiots! The Chronian flew up back into the black hole. Suddenly, his voice was heard everywhere. (Chronian): I DESTROYED FOREMIN'S UNIVERSE- (Sem): What!? (Chronian): -AND NOW I SHALL DESTROY SEGURASON'S UNIVERSE AS WELL! (Noah and Sem): WHAT!? The Earth started shaking, and the black hole started to expand. Purple lighting bolts came out of it, and wherever they hit, a small black hole appeared and started sucking up whatever is around it. (Noah): We gotta get out of here! (Sem): To where? This whole universe is being destroyed! (Noah): Then we go to another one! Noah transformed. (Noah): Cluckverk! He opened a portal, and they went into it. However, what they didn't know, is that the Chronian followed them. They ended up in the canon universe in front of Mr. Smoothy. (Sem): Where are we? (Noah): I dun't know. Noah detransformed. They started walking around. They saw the Proto-TRUK flying around. (Sem): What's that? (Noah): I dunno, but we should probably find out. Noah transformed into Upgrade. Sem transformed into Trail. (Sem): Woah...this is new. (Noah): NEW ALIEN RANT LATER. Come on! Noah merged with a nearby car and chased after the Proto-TRUK. Sem followed. Noah shot a laser at the Proto-TRUK. Inside was Ben Tennyson and Rook Blonko. (Rook): A Galvanic Mechamorph and a Cceltrian are following us! (Ben): I'll handle this. Ben jumped out and transformed into, take a guess, Crashhopper. Noah ran him over. Ben got up. (Sem): Hey, that symbol on his chest... (Ben): That symbol on YOUR chests... Noah, Sem, and Ben all detransformed. (Ben): Don't I know you? Ben pointed at Noah. (Noah): Wait...aren't you Ben? Ben Tennyson? I remember you! (Ben): So you're that kid back from...I dunno how long ago? (Sem): FILL ME IN PLS I'M STILL HERE YOU KNOW (Noah): A few years ago, I traveled to an alternate dimension where I met this guy. He was kinda cool. Rook got out of the Proto-TRUK. (Rook): What is going on? (Sem): I dunno, something about having adventures with somebody in an alternate universe. Crazy, right? Noah stared at Sem with a blank expression. (Sem): ...Oh yeah. (Ben): Who's this guy? What's wrong with his arm? (Sem): No time for to explain. I got teleported into Noah's dimension went I accidentally went through a portal caused by a Chronian moving through dimensions. I met up with Noah, and we got attacked by the same Chronian, and then he destroyed our dimension! We escaped through a portal Noah made with Clawbork. (Noah): Clockwork. (Sem): Whatever. (Ben): Clockwork? You have that guy? (Noah): Of course! Noah transformed into Clockwork. Ben also transformed into Clockwork. (Sem): I'm feeling left out. (Rook): So do I. (Ben): Look, ve can provably help vyou wiv your dimensional prublem! (Noah): Tvat vould be grrreat! (Sem): Can ve stup talking vith a Russian accent? (Noah): Actually, I think it's French. (Sem): I really don't care. Both Noah and Ben detransformed. (Sem): We gotta get out of here before- Suddenly, a large explosion is seen in the distance. The mushroom cloud left by the explosion was full of red energy. (Sem): That's the Chronian again! Let's go! Noah transformed into Bullet, Ben became Stinkfly and Sem became Waylighter. Rook stepped into the Proto-TRUK, and transformed into battle mode. They flew over to the site of the explosion, where the Chronian was firing lasers at running pedestrians. (Rook): Stop whatever you are doing! As an official Plumber agent, I'm arresting you! The Chronian shot a time ray at the Proto-TRUK, and it turned to stone and fell apart. Rook started falling, but Sem catched him. Noah charged at the Chronian, but he shot a time ray. Noah dodged it, but didn't see where he was going, and crashed into the ground. Sem shot a fire charge at the Chronian, but he blocked it by shooting it with a time ray. (Chronian): Enough of this! The Chronian flew up into the sky, and summoned another black hole. (Ben): Oh come on! I didn't even get to do anything! A purple lightning strike came out of the black hole, and hit Ben. Ben exploded in a red flash, but however, this time he didn't return as a human. (Rook): BEN! (Noah): We gotta get out of here! (Sem): Wherever we'll go, he'll destroy the universe we're in! (Noah): In every universe we do a little more damage. We can restore them later, we just gotta find out why this guy is doing all of this! (Sem): ...Fine. Noah became Clockwork once again, and opened up another portal. They went in it, just as the black hole started expanding. They ended up in a new universe where everything was in flames. It was a firey wasteland. (Sem): Now where are we? (Noah): I don't know. They then saw Vilgax on a throne laughing. (Noah): VILGAX!? B-but he...I KILLED HIM! (Sem): Dude...alternate universe? (Noah): Oh yeah. (Vilgax): Huh? Segurason? I thought I killed you. No matter. I see you brought a friend. (Sem): Should we get out of here now or... (Noah): Wait...a world where Vilgax rules? I actually WANT this one to get destroyed. Vilgax jumped down. He charged at Noah and Sem. He kicked them both away. Sem transformed into Gravity Pressure while Noah transformed into Neo. Sem weighed Vilgax down while Noah shot lasers at him. (Vilgax): Fools! Vilgax punched the ground and knocked Noah and Sem down. (Noah): You're the fool! Noah shot an energy beam at Vilgax, who deflected it. Sem increased the pressure on Vilgax and blew him up. Vilgax got back up. (Sem): Hurry up, Chronian. Suddenly, a black hole opened up. (Noah and Sem): FINALLY The Chronian came out. (Chronian): You morons just don't get it do you? THE MULTIVERSE IS MINE! ANCY! Category:3.10: The Last Generation Category:Solo28 Category:AncientMinisterz Category:Noah 10 Episodes